


To Forgive But Do Not Forget

by bonnie_culla



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV Hannibal, POV Will, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_culla/pseuds/bonnie_culla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pengkhiatan berdampak dalam<br/>Persahabatan dipertaruhkan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impas

**Author's Note:**

> HANNIBAL (c) Thomas Harris; Bryan Fuller; and NBC.
> 
> A/N: Hannibal-centric & Will-centric. Ada tiga poetry fics; yang pertama tentang Hannibal yang terluka di ending season 2, dan yang kedua balasan fic pertama dengan POV Will, dan yang ke-tiga manhunt berdasarkan trailer Hannibal season 3 yang barusan rilis #hype.
> 
> Genre: poetry, angsty, friendship.
> 
> Rate: T

> _“I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?”_
> 
> **[Hannibal Lecter — _Hannibal series_ ]**

**[i]**

_Semuaku telah kukatakan,_

_tapi tak mau kau mendengarkan._

_Semuaku telah kuperlihatkan,_

_tapi kau terbutakan._

_Semuaku telah kuberikan,_

_tapi kau terus campakkan._

_Aku ingin kau melihat putihku,_

_tapi yang kau lihat hanyalah hitamku._

_Bencimu ‘kan terus menyalahkanku_

_Bencimu membuatku 'kan selalu iblis bagimu._

_Pecahan 'teacup' yang kusatukan,_

_kini kembali kau pecahkan._

_Mencoba mengubah, membohongiku_

_Memerangkapku... Menelanjangiku..._

_Mengurung dalam cangkang pilu_

_Aku salah tentang dirimu_

_Meski kukira telah mengerti kau seutuhnya_

_Kau salah tentang diriku_

_Meski kau kira telah tahu aku siapa_

_Kau menyakitiku._

_Aku menyakitimu._

_Menyampaikan maaf dengan terluka_

_Entah kau akan menerimanya_


	2. Hilang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mencari... terus mencari  
> Tak akan kuberhenti

__

> _“Hannibal! I forgive you.”_
> 
> **[Will Graham – _Hannibal series_ ]**

**[ii]**

_Kau telah mengatakan semuamu,_

_hanya aku yang tak mau mendengarkan._

_Kau telah perlihatkan semuamu,_

_hanya aku yang terbutakan._

_Kau telah memberikan semuamu,_

_hanya aku yang terus mencampakkan._

_Aku membencimu_

_Aku ingin mengulitimu_

_Aku ingin mencincangmu_

_Itulah yang kutahu_

_dulu..._

_Sayap yang patah_

_Teacup yang pecah_

_Akulah si pembuat ulah_

_Kau hilang dalam istana_

_dalam kehampaan menyiksa_

_lenyap membawa luka_

_Lepaskan topengmu itu, jangan ragu_

_jangan lagi sembunyikan dirimu_

_Selamanya,_

_kaulah sang rusa hitam_

_berdiri tegak di malam kelam_

_tulang-belulang sehitam arang_

_kaulah iblis di kala petang_

_Selamanya,_

_Sekarang kutahu,_

_itulah rupamu... aku menerimamu_

_Semuamu... bahkan maafmu_

 


	3. Lari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak akan dia berhenti  
> Sampai kau berada di cangkang besi

__

 

> _“Do you know where he is?”_
> 
> **[Will Graham – _Hannibal series_ ]**

**[iii]**

“Hannibal!”

_Dia memanggilmu..._

“Hannibal!”

_Dia mencarimu..._

“Hannibal!”

_Dia memburumu..._

 

_Kau tahu.. Dia tahu..._

_Kalian tahu..._

_Meski telah saling memafkan_

_Bukan berarti melupakan_

_Teruslah kau sembunyi_

_Dia akan terus mencari_

_Teruslah kau berlari_

_Dia akan terus membuntuti_

_Tak akan dia berhenti_

_Sampai kau berada di cangkang besi_

_Tak peduli berapa lama_

_Tak peduli dengan apa_

_Keadilan akan segera tiba_

_Kaulah yang bersalah_

_Jadi kau harus kalah_

_Tapi ingatlah..._

_Bukan nyawa yang dia jamah_

_Bukan pembayaran dengan darah_

_Dia ingin merengut sayapmu_

_Melenyapkan kebebasanmu_

“Hannibal!”

_Dia memanggilmu..._

“Hannibal!”

_Dia mencarimu..._

“Hannibal!”

_Dia memburumu..._


End file.
